Kaleb Krychek
Kaleb Krychek is a Dual Cardinal. In his book, Heart of Obsidian, he is revealed to be the Ghost. He is based in Moscow. Biography Childhood Kaleb Krychek was born sometime in the 2050's or 2060's. When he was young, he rescued Annie Kildaire from a bullet-train wreck. At age 3, he was placed into a facility for dangerous children. At 7, he set his eyes on being a Councilor. In he same year, he was isolated with Santano Enrique ever since, forced to witness his depravity, but powerless to do anything against it. He survived this by slicing away all his emotions and empathy. Life with Silence He made his first million at 23. He is linked to the disappearance of at least 10 high-ranking members of the Council substructure. After Enrique took Sahara,he spent more than 7 years looking for her. He allies himself with the Arrow Squad after LeBon's removal. Life as the Ghost He was the saboteur targeting the Psy Council. He was credited for a number of insurgent activities. He is working with Judd Lauren and Father Perez, two of his closest friends. Judd is also the first to figure out who the Ghost really is. Books Visions of Heat He made Council member after Santano Enrique's death. Caressed by Ice Mine to Possess Hostage to Pleasure Branded by Fire Blaze of Memory Bonds of Justice Play of Passion Kiss of Snow Ghost: helping Judd Lauren looking for information about Xs, he finds cryogenically stored Alice Eldridge and hands her over to the SnowDancer wolves. Tangle of Need Heart of Obsidian In Heart of Obsidian, Kaleb's past and childhood is revealed. He was placed into a facility for potentially dangerous children at the age of three, where spent several years before being taken in by Santano Enrique at age seven. Under the care of Santano, Kaleb was tortured and abused, and forced to witness atrocious murders of young changeling women. Enrique placed psychological leashes inside Kaleb's mind in order to restrain Kaleb's telekinetic and telepathic abilities, as well as to force Kaleb to keep his silence on his murders. At age 12-13 Kaleb met Sahara Kyriakus (age 7) when Enrique visited the NightStar estate for a business meeting. Through his friendship with Sahara, Kaleb found a sense of 'family' and 'care', and since their first meeting, the two often met in secret. Shield of Winter Shards of Hope Allegiance of Honor Physical Appearance He is 27 years old (as of VoH), jet black hair and Cardinal eyes. He has a mark branded into his forearm which is covered by an intricate tattoo of an eagle. A strong, honed physique. He smells of ice and pine. Personality and Traits He is cold, merciless, and completely Silent. He has little conscience of his own (later relies on Sahara for guidance). He is coldy beautiful, but ruthless and deadly. As the Ghost, he followed his own compass of right and wrong. He has inherently showed loyalty to those who are absolutely and utterly loyal to him. Abilities and Skills Officially he is registered as a Cardinal Tk. In ToN, he reveals himself to be a powerful telepath as well. He is the only known Dual Cardinal in existence. Both his telepathy and his telekinesis are above the Gradient, the measuring sclae is meaningless. This leads him to do use his power for things are simply and unusual things such as 'porting in breakfast from halfway cross the world. He has superb control over his abilities. He is also capable of teleporting to people as well as places (just a Vasic, a Tk-V). Furthermore, he is a Viral Transmitter, able to induce madness. He can also command both the NetMind and the DarkMind. He had lethal combat training and is skilled in martial arts. At 27, Kaleb is the youngest person to ever be elected and appointed as a Psy Councillor. He has seemingly allied himself with fellow councillors Nikita Duncan and Anthony Kyriakakis against Shoshanna and Henry Scott, although his true loyalty appears to be only to himself. He was largely responsible for the elevation of Anthony Kyriakakis to Council. Family Thought to be the child of two low-level telepathic Psy, his biological father is actually Santano Enrique. Throughout the years with Silver, their relationship progressed to the stage where he is considered part of the 'Mercant' family. Relationships Sahara Kyriakus: he is bonded on a psychic level to her. fanatically protective and possessive of her. Judd Lauren: Trivia Quotes References unless stated otherwise, the source is Heart of Obsidian.Category:Psy Category:Telekinetics Category:Members of the Psy Council Category:Rebels Category:Telepaths Category:Characters